In a wireless communication network which supports multiple radio access technologies, a wireless device communicating with the network can transition among radio access technologies. The transition may be due to various reasons, including the wireless device moving beyond the effective range of a signal using a particular radio access technology, the unavailability of a certain radio access technology at a particular access node, a drop-off in a signal using a particular radio access technology below a certain threshold level, a decline in a throughput of a particular radio access technology below a threshold, and the like. Where different radio access technologies have different data rates, throughputs, carrying capacities, and so forth, determining when to transition a wireless device from one radio access technology to another radio access technology can affect the delivery of information and services to the wireless device, which can affect an overall user experience.